


Three Weeks

by SolangeloShit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adding/Removing tags as we go, Annabeth knows, Embarrassed Nico, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to do tags, Jason knows, Jason tries to push Solangelo, M/M, Oblivious Percy, Oblivious Piper for some reason, Other, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Slow Updates, Will can be annoying, Will teasing Nico for no reason, blood - DUH! why wouldn't there be blood? it's a fic with DEMIGODS for Hades' sake!, can't write a single fic without tossing someone off a hill/mountain, did i mention gay Nico?, don't worry Nico won't get tossed off one, how am i doing?, nobody else knows Nico is gay (Jason Annabeth and Percy only), possible puns, squeamish Nico because it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloShit/pseuds/SolangeloShit
Summary: (after the events of BoO)Nico finally got over most of the trauma from the war with Gaea. After he confessed to Percy about his old crush on him, he spends three (agonizing) days in the infirmary. He thought it wouldn't be any trouble. He couldn't have been more wrong. Not only is the person taking care of him the incredibly hot Will Solace, but Jason keeps visiting him and asking embarrassing questions.~Slow updates because I get real lazy. Also, this is based off of a series of dreams I have about Solangelo (weird, I know) also I hate typing summaries~





	1. More like four days.

_Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting._

 

Nico couldn't help smiling to himself as he walked away from where Percy and Annabeth were sitting, the look on the Son of Poseidon's face was hilarious. He heard quiet giggling from behind him, and he guessed it was Annabeth. When he reached the Son of Apollo, his smile melted away. He looked up into the incredible blue eyes that were studying him.

 

"You were just smiling," Will said, and Nico scoffed. "No I wasn't," He said, he felt an oncoming blush but he forced it down. Will just smiled and shook his head, "Very well, come along then," He said, and turned to the direction of the Big House, where the infirmary was currently, and walked off. Nico sighed. This couldn't possibly be anything difficult, right? He followed the Son of Apollo.

* * *

 

"Alright then," Will said, slipping on rubber gloves, as Nico sat down on the bed. "Ready for three days here?" Will asked, and Nico sighed, "I don't even want to spend three  _minutes_ here," he said, and the Son of Apollo smiled. "Alright, first off, do you have any wounds?" Will asked, studying Nico. He thought of lying but he caught himself. This was Will, he was  _supposed_ to know of any injuries so they could be treated. "Uh, yeah. I've um- I've got one on my, um, arm," Nico silently cursed himself. Why did he stutter? He was the Son of Hades! He raises the dead! He doesn't  _stutter_. Yet here he was, in the infirmary, with an incredibly hot Will Solace, stuttering.  _What are you thinking!_? Nico scolded himself for thinking the Son of Apollo was  _hot_.

"Day one starts tomorrow," Will said, and Nico cried out, "But that's more like  _four_ days in here!" He folded his arms and scowled at the Son of Apollo, who grinned at him, "It's not the end of the world," he chuckled.

Will looked at his arms, "Take your shirt off," he said simply. Nico was suddenly flustered, "W-what?!" he exclaimed, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  _Did he really just ask that?_ Nico thought, as his cheeks flared. Will chuckled, "For Medical Reasons, Death Boy," he stopped chuckling, but there was still a glint of humour in his eyes. Nico decided to go with a snarky reply, "Don't call me Death Boy" he grumbled, but he was still blushing. He cursed himself for that. Slowly he took his shirt off and put it on the bed. Will then drew in a sharp breath when he saw the marks on his arm from when Lycaon clawed him. "A-are those  _Werewolf_ claw marks?" He asked, Nico couldn't quite name the expression on his face. He was new to that expression, "Yeah, um, when we were transporting the Athena Parthenos we ran into trouble, Lycaon and his pack found us. I got clawed by Lycaon," he said, much to Will's displeasure. "Well, it's not infected. That's the good thing. Any longer untreated and they  _will_ be infected," he sighed, he moved one of those spinning stools that are normally at a doctor's office over and picked up a canteen, Nico guessed it was Nectar. "Hold still," Will told him, as he trickled Nectar onto the wound, and gently he dabbed at it with a cloth.

Even though he was gentle with it, Nico yelped. It hurt  _a lot_ when he dabbed the cloth at it. Will flinched and pulled away, "Sorry," he mumbled, "It's okay," Nico sighed, Will turned Nico so he was facing him, "You can grip my arm when it hurts," he said, before Nico could reply, he dabbed at the wound again. Nico moved his hand over and gripped Will's arm tightly. Will made a face but didn't say anything. Nico let his grip go slack a bit, but he still held onto his Will's arm. The Son of Apollo moved away and trickled a little more Nectar onto the claw marks, "It'll need to be stitched up," he hummed, Nico let go of his arm as Will stood up, he put the canteen down on a counter and threw the cloth into a Biohazardous Waste bin, he picked up a needle that was 1/2 of a circle and some stitching string. Nico made a disgruntled noise, "You're going to be putting that  _in my arm?"_ He said, eyeing the needle. Will laughed, "Calm down, it's only a couple stitches," he said, sitting back down in front of Nico. He rubbed some kind of paste into his skin around the claw marks and his upper-arm went numb. He put the needle into his skin and made the first stitch. Nico resisted the urge to gag and turned away, he also refrained from pulling away. Will looked up at Nico and smiled, "For a Son of Hades, you sure are squeamish," he said. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw his hand move and continue stitching. Nico let out a grumpy huff, but he was blushing.

 

"Any other wounds?" Will asked when he finished stitching up Nico's arm. He looked at his arm, then shook his head, his eyelids felt heavy, he took his shirt and put it on, carefully laying back on the bed. Will looked over at him, "You should get some rest," he said, then he took a glass from a cabinet and poured some Nectar in it, "Drink some of this," he said. Nico sat up and took the cup, he slowly sipped the Nectar. It tasted like a strawberry smoothie to him, and he felt content. His eyes closed before he finished it and Will took the glass from him, Nico heard the gentle  _ta-clunk_  of the glass being set down on the bedside table. A blanket was pulled over him and he mumbled, "Wake me up for dinner," He could've sworn Will was smiling, but he was too tired to care. "Good night, Sunshine," Will whispered. Nico's last thought was  _Sunshine?_ Before he fell asleep.


	2. You Seriously Don't Expect Me To

Nico was expecting to wake up really late, when dinner started. What he was not expecting was to be woken up by pressure on his stomach. He groaned. How long had he been asleep? Definitely not hours. Maybe one? He didn't know.

Opening his eyes, he saw the shaggy blonde hair of Will Solace standing over him, hand on his stomach, looking at a clipboard. he hummed and removed his hand, scrawling something on the paper on the clipboard. "What are you doing?" Nico mumbled sleepily, making Will jump, "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" He asked, his blue eyes wide. Nico yawned and sat up, "Mm it's okay," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Will sighed. "I was just checking your vitals, also, do you ever get stomach cramps at random? Abdominal pain?" Will asked, looking a little concerned. Nico took a while to process the question. He replied about a whole minute later, "No?" It sounded more like a question. "No," he said again, confirming it this time rather than questioning.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes, and Will just hummed again. "Well, I'll have to keep that in mind," he mumbled. Nico didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but he let it slide. "What time is it?" he asked, propping himself up with pillows. Will looked somewhere, although Nico didn't have a clue _where_ he looked, which was strange. "About noon time, why?" he said, Nico blinked, and it took him another minute to process this. His mind was still a bit fuzzy from waking up, "Has lunch started?" Nico asked curiously, and Will smiled. "I was just about to go on lunch break," He said, Nico didn't have to take a while to process this, "can I go to lunch, or do I have to eat here?" he said the last part skeptically, Will just smiled again, "I guess you could go to to lunch," he said, Nico pulled the blanket off and stood up, making a big show of stretching. Will poked him in the stomach with the end of his pen while he stretched and Nico recoiled. Will kept a straight face, but there was an amused glint in his eyes. "Hey!" Nico whined, and Will just gave him an innocent look, "Weren't you going to lunch?" he asked, and Nico went out as fast as he could.

 

Once outside, Nico stretched again and took a deep breath. The infirmary smelled too much like medicine and, strangely, perfume. Not like the Aphrodite cabin perfume, but more like an old-lady perfume, which had Nico completely confused. Not that many campers were around so Nico figured that lunch already started.

He made his way to the mess hall and several Aphrodite girls looked at him then started whispering. Nico was used to that, girls would look at him then turn away in disgust and gossip with their friends. It never phases him, so he just continued walking. He went past his table and over to Jason's table, where he was sitting. Surprisingly, Annabeth, Piper, and Percy were sitting with him. Jason looked up as Nico approached and smiled, "Hey dude! How are you doing?" Jason seemed really cheerful, Nico just shrugged. "Eh. Will is being mean, he wants me to stay in the infirmary for three days, and he said day one starts  _tomorrow_ , AND he expects me to stay in the infirmary today too!' Nico sighed and sat down, Annabeth slid a plate over to him, which had all kinds of food on it, and smiled at him. Nico returned the smile but it wasn't as happy. Jason just continued smiling, "Aw, Nico, he just cares for your health. Honestly, it won't be that bad. You make it seem like the end of the world," Jason kept smiling, Nico noticed something in his tone though, when he said  _he just cares for your health_  Nico got the hint. He blushed, realising what Jason had implied.  _There is no way I like Solace_. Nico told himself in his head. But then he remembered earlier, when he thought Solace was hot.  _No no no no no no NO! you are NOT in love! You. Are. NOT!_ Nico got over mentally scolding himself, and glared at Jason, despite the blush still tinted on his cheeks,

" _Vaffanculo_ Jason!" He said heatedly, and Jason made a face, "I don't know spanish, man," he said, getting on Nico's nerves  _on purpose_ , who did this guy think he was?  _I can summon skeletons! I'm the Son of Hades! King of Ghosts! And he is purposely getting on my nerves?!_ "Italian!" Nico hissed, huffing and crossing his arms. he sighed and looked down at the plate in front of him, the food looked delicious, "What was that?" Jason asked innocently, and Nico decided to play around with him. " _Sei un imbecile,_ Jason," he said, and Jason blinked, "Did you just call me and imbecile?" he asked, and Nico smirked. It seemed weird to him, smirking after a long time of giving scowls and death glares to everyone, but he liked it, "Maybe," he said simply, standing up and bringing his plate to the hearth, where he scraped a portion of his meal into the fire.  _Thank you, Father. I am happy._ he hoped his father was happy that he was happy.  _I want you to be an exception_ he had said, and Nico was glad that he  _finally_ wasn't suffering.

He walked back over to Jason's table, Annabeth was giggling about something, which seemed so unlike her. Percy looked confused. Nico set his plate down and sat, immediately stuffing food in his mouth. Jason snorted, "Wow Nico, I don't think I've ever seen you with an actual appetite," he said, a little teasingly, and Nico just rolled his eyes. "So, Nico.." Percy started, but he trailed off helplessly. Nico felt like the son of the sea god was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the smaller demigod had had a crush on him. Annabeth smiled and caught Jason's eye, they shared a silent agreement and both started to giggle. Percy sighed, "Am I missing something?" Piper asked, looking at Jason then Annabeth to Percy to Nico and back to Jason.

Annabeth smiled, "Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon. Right, Nico?" Annabeth was clearly amused. Nico just rolled his eyes, "It's not that big of a deal. You guys are making a huge scene of it. And really, I ain't telling Piper nothing. No offense," Nico said, shooting a look to Piper. Jason just sighed, "Nico," he said in a whiny voice, "Just tell her, or I will," Jason tried to sound threatening, but after going through Tartarus and back, he only sounded like a little kid asking for cookies at the store. "Oh hell you won't, Grace" he snapped, then glared at Annabeth, "Nor you," Percy still looked confused, "But.. Are you really-?" Percy didn't finish the question. Nico just rolled his eyes, "No, I was joking," He said sarcastically. Annabeth burst out laughing, Jason smiled, "Sarcasm suits you, Nico," Jason said. Suddenly, someone sat next to Nico. He glanced over and rolled his eyes. Will Solace had sat next to him at the table, and he looked expectantly at Nico, "You  _are_ returning to the infirmary after, right?" he asked, and Nico rolled his eyes again, "C'mon Solace, you don't expect me to stay in the infirmary this whole time, do you?" He pouted, and Will sighed, "I expected you to refuse to stay at the infirmary," Nico smirked, "Then I can stay out of the Infirmary?" he asked, hopefully. "On one condition," Will said, "That you come back tomorrow and  _stay_ for the day and the other two," he said, Nico pouted again, but he knew Will wasn't going to make a better deal, "Fine," he sighed, then continued eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya! Hey guys! so like, I almost didn't know what to do for this chapter XD i'm going to try and add a chapter every night, but no promises. I can't keep that kinda promise well XD. So, you might not want to expect a chapter tomorrow- *looks at time* oh, it's two in the morning, so you might not want to expect a chapter later tonight (man it gets confusing in the really early hours of the morning) since I plan on watching the 7th (part 1&2) movie(s) of Harry Potter with my dad tomorrow. That's right, Harry Potter. Can't wait to finally finish the movies, since I finished the books a loooooooooooooooooooong time ago. Idk i've been on this weird solangelo and harry potter spree. Writing and Reading Solangelo, listening to Harry Potter parodies.
> 
> Lol anyway, i'm going to go play a game for the next half hour or so (even though i should sleep, pshh nah)


	3. Starting Off

the next morning, Nico woke up in his cabin feeling fuzzy. He remembered at the campfire last night, and how Jason approached him.

 

"So, you like him?" Jason had said, just above a whisper, "W-what?" Nico had responded, very flustered. Jason smiled, "Will, you like him?" There was a glint in his eyes as he smiled, the firelight reflected on his glasses. Nico, luckily, has his blush hidden by the red glow from the fire. "No. I don't know what you're talking about," Nico huffed, folding his arms and turning back to the fire,  _where in Hades' place was Jason getting that from?_ "I know you like him," Jason said, still smiling, "You get this rather longing look when you talk about him," Jason said, almost teasingly, "What! No I don't. I barely even  _know_ him, Jason!" Nico was flustered. Jason just shook his head,  _still_ smiling, and got up. "Whatever you say man," he said before walking back to where Piper and Annabeth were chatting, leaving the flustered Nico. He watched the flames, pondering what Jason had said.  _Do I like Will? He is pretty hot.. But he can be annoying.._ Nico shook his head,  _no way am I falling for another popular demigod. No, I don't like him_ _._ Nico made his decision, but he kept wondering if he was right, maybe he should give himself the chance to fall in love.. Love, never his strong point.

Nico groaned as he sat up, he felt groggy. Gods, what time was it? Nico looked around,  _of course, there isn't a clock in my cabin_ he sighed. He sat up and stretched, his upper arm felt sore and he looked at it, Will wrapped it in a bandage, and underneath was the stitched up werewolf claw marks, well, _I promised him I'd stay at the infirmary for three days..._

* * *

Nico felt sweat roll down the back of his neck when Will looked expectantly at him. Breakfast had just ended and Nico was still sitting at Jason's table. "Ready to go, then?" Will asked, and Nico sighed. Jason just grinned, "c'mon man, it won't be  _that_ bad. Besides, you promised," Nico sighed again, Jason had a point, and he knew there was no worming his way out of this. Jason would just get all motherly and force him into the infirmary for rest. Nico got up and. reluctantly, followed Will.

Once they got there, Will did a routine of checking Nico's vitals and whatnot. He pointed his finger at Nico's shirt, "off," he said, not missing a beat. Nico made a small noise of protest but took his shirt off anyways. Will then began to unwrap Nico's arm and check the wound. He hummed as he wrapped it back up with a new bandage, "Looks pretty good," he said, then moved over to a cabinet. Nico put his shirt back on as Will came back with a canteen, "here," he said, handing it to Nico. "It's unicorn draught, i asked Reyna if I could have some for you," he continued, "she told me about your quest and how it worked well for you. It sounded to me like you used too much power," Will nodded to Nico, who scoffed but didn't say anything. Will was right, in fact. It was a suicide mission, escorting the Athena Parthenos halfway across the world via Shadow Travel. Nico opened the canteen and drank from it, he was never really fond of the taste- unlike nectar, it didn't taste so well, but it was tolerable. Nico took one more sip before putting the cap back on and handing it to Will, who smiled rather happily. "Now rest, your going to need  _a lot_ of it," he turned around and put the canteen on a counter behind him.

 

Nico was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling.  _How the heck am I supposed to rest when I'm so Gods dam bored?_ Nico wondered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya~ sorry for taking a long time to update, but I've had like next to 0 inspiration.
> 
> After watching two different animes I finally found inspiration to finish the rest of this chapter i had already planned out.  
> I'm also supposed to work on my sleep schedule sooooo :T
> 
> also, sorry if it's pretty short.
> 
> Anyway, i'll try to upload again in a few days or something.


	4. Day one: Jason..

Jason half listened to Piper's fighting. She had started arguing with her sister, Drew, about what love truly is, or something.

He decided he had enough of listening to them bickering like five-year-olds and wandered off, not sure of what to do. He knew Percy was busy, discussing something with Annabeth. He decided on going to the infirmary, where Nico was probably "dying", seriously, that kid acted like going to the infirmary for three days was the end of the world, when they literally  _almost_ had the actual end of the world yesterday. 

Jason stepped into the infirmary and looked for Nico. It wasn't hard to find him; he was laying in one of the curtained-off beds, the blonde son of Apollo- Will was his name, Jason reminded himself- was standing by a set up area near Nico's bed, holding a clipboard and watching him. 

 

"Hey, how's Nico doing?" Jason asked, and Will jumped slightly and turned to Jason. "He's doing alright. Seems to be tired, but I don't blame him," Will said, watching Nico again. "Transporting the Athena Parthenos halfway across the world through shadow travel? That really drained him. He's really lucky to be  _this_ well, he could've faded into the shadows." Jason sighed slightly. He was right; Nico was lucky to be this well, he most likely would've died on his quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge. He smiled as he looked at the small sleeping demigod, "Mind if I stay? He probably won't wake up for a while, but I still want to be here when he does," Jason glanced at Will, who was still watching Nico. He nodded slighty, "Yeah, sure. I've got other patients to deal with. Come find me if anything happens, okay?" Jason nodded as he sat down, and Will walked off.

* * *

 

Nico felt groggy when he started to wake up. At first, he didn't what had awoken him. He felt another presence in the room, but it wasn't the medical-y, you-need-to-be-taken-care-of kind of presence that Will had. "Jason is that you?" Nico sleepily muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. "Yeah, it's me," Jason said, "How are you feeling?" he asked, as Nico opened his eyes and sat up. "Better, I guess." was all he responded with. Jason smirked, "How are you feeling  _emotionally?_ " he asked, confusing Nico.  _Oh.. OH.._ It suddenly hit Nico on what Jason meant by that. "Jason!" he squealed, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Jason just smiled at the Italian, "Soo, how are you?" he said, the gleam of amusement in his eyes was unsettling. Nico huffed, "I  _told_ you Jason, it's not like that!" he said, pouting. Jason had to admit that Nico's pout was absolutely  _adorable_ , he could barely resist it! Jason shook his head, "aw, c'mon you know you love-" Nico launched himself at Jason and covered his mouth, blushing furiously, "I am NOT!" he said.

 

An awkward cough came from the entrance, and both boys turned to see Will Solace standing there, looking awkward. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked, and Nico immediately scrambled back onto the bed, "No! Not at all!"  _oh yeah he is totally in love_ Jason thought as Nico was being frantic, he resisted the urge to shove Will onto Nico and walk away smirking. he did the smarter thing; tease Nico. "Are you sureee?" Jason asked Nico, a smirk on his face. Nico's face flushed more, and he scowled at Jason, which had no effect since he was blushing. Nico looked up, "Daaaad Jason is being mean!" Nico whined. the room shook, and a bone dropped onto Nico's lap from nowhere. He picked it up and looked at it, then whined again, "Not fairrr!" Jason chuckled, "Nico, not everything goes your way." he said. Nico pouted, "Nothing  _ever_ goes my way," he mumbled. Jason stood and hugged Nico, who grumpily hugged him back. "Get some more rest, and don't forget to eat." Jason said, and Nico rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother." he replied snarkily. Jason being the responsible ex-praetor he was stuck his tongue out at Nico before he left. Nico sighed, then looked at Will, "Do you have anything I can eat?" Nico asked, Will nodded, "Yeah, I can get you anything"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud sobbing because of the song Soldatino*
> 
> Right. So i originally typed the first portion of this chappie on my new phone which has a flipping sucky keyboard. so bad. It's worse then this keyboard i use with my laptop! so i'll try to update more often, but i've really wanted to start a Solangelo AU so.. oh hey look, Microsoft Word, I can get started! oh no, this chapter is kind of short. oops. but it's one in the morning (almost two) and I'm tired.  
> (aka i'm going to find other solangelo fics to read) I need to edit the tags at some point, since I went wayy too overboard when i made this fic. whoopsie.
> 
> okay so, another thing, i was re-reading Reyna and Nico's P.O.V's in BoO (because I love the telling of their journey) and i realised something; Hedge was calling Nico "kid" whereas i don't recall him calling anyone else by "kid" and in The Lost Hero, or something, Coach said "Kids are baby goats, and they are cute"
> 
> is he implying that Nico is cute?
> 
> we got another N.A.P.S member, cupcakes.
> 
> (sorry, pumpkins is what i use)


	5. quick message

I just want to say i'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had a vague idea for this story but I was stupid and didn't type out a draft for it, so now I'm lost. I'm not abandoning the story, I will update it again sometime, it's not dead forever (because I hate fanfictions that don't finish as much as you guys)

On the note of "dead"...

I was going to go through and edit chapters today, but I've lost my motivation.  
To eat, sleep, and just live in general.  
I won't go into detail, to spare you, but there was a helpless possum outside my house and the cops were called and.. Well, I heard the gunshots.

Sorry for that.. And for not updating, but I'm just such a mess right now.

It was helpless. To some people, I may seem like an asshole at most times, but I really am soft. You just have to get past my shell and know me.

 

Most people don't know that. They assume I'm just a cold person that has no recognition for what others think and wants to destroy humanity.

That's only partially true.

 

I promise I'll try to stay alive so I can update this sometime this month.

Not sure if I can keep that promise. I'll force myself to eat just so that I don't worry my family, but I can't force myself to sleep.

You can die from sleep deprivation, can't you?

That's probably how I'll die. Or worse, I'll suffer through the years and die at a ripe old age.

I won't kill myself intentionally though. I don't have the guts to do that. If I die, it's from sleep deprivation. 

Sincerely, E

 

(please, humans with actual hearts and souls, try to find a cure for rabies and help the poor wild animals, they don't deserve death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody know how i get rid of the original end note that was supposed to be for only chapter one? i'm such a noob at this please teach me peoples
> 
> (also i'll be ok)


	6. I'm so sorry

Ehehe.. I'm so so so sorry..

 

So.. I haven't abandoned this but.. I kinda forgot it..

 

I need to take a while to fix this. I have no idea how this story was supposed to go because i never planned it out. 

 

I only habe hahavr hahave one chapter partially planned out but it's one of the end chapters..

I also kinda pushed myself away from the fandom fando.. Because i was nearing the end of the second ToA book and didn't havrhave the third.. I pushed it away because that's what i do when i near the end end of something. 

 

 

That's why i never finished Minish Cap

 

So. Again, i'm sorry. I'll try to be smarter and plan things out.. But no solid promises .

 

I'm doing fine. Well, sorta. It's way too hot .Other then melting, i'm fine .

I'm gonna go watch Coco now. 

 

Sincerely, E

 

(P.S i apologize for any poor punctuation and/or spelling. My phone has this thing that is worse then autocorrect)

**Author's Note:**

> Nya! Hey guys! So this is like, my first Solangelo fic so it's prob gonna be kinda bad..
> 
> So updates will be kinda slow because like, i get lazy and forgetful and what-not, but i'll mostly be updating every time i get a Solangelo dream that is along the lines of this. Yeah, this is based off a series of dreams i had, so i know what's up ahead, i just gotta think of like, how it leads up to those moments XD it's currently four in the morning here.. like really, i'm up at four in the morning writing a solangelo fic when i should be sleeping. Ah well, sleep is overrated.


End file.
